


Prey, Mate, and Innocence

by laubrown1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kara is an innocent human, Lena Luthor is a hot and dangerous vampire, Love, Lust, Romance, Vampire AU, Vampire Lena Luthor, mate, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: An AU in which Lena Luthor is a vampire and Kara is an innocent human. Lena saves Kara from a group of men at night who were harassing her. She kills all of the men. Lena then considers turning Kara into her "mate" to keep forever.





	Prey, Mate, and Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :) ;)

Lena Luthor was a vampire.

 

The world didn’t know vampires existed.

 

She stalked and seduced and killed her prey.

 

She’s so stunningly beautiful with her dark hair, green eyes, and pale skin. Her looks attracted prey to her.

 

She fed on both men and women.

 

She’d pick up people at bars, bookstores, and coffee shops. She loved literature. As a vampire, she has witnessed and read so many works and pieces of literature and art.

 

She’d take her victim back to her place and just when they are about to have sex, she’d kill them and feed on them on her bed. She often had to buy new bedsheets and mattresses every now and again because they would get stained with blood.

 

Sometimes after having sex with her victims, she kills them.

 

Lena often dressed in black. She loved black. She loved wearing black leather jackets, black jeans or black leather pants, and black boots.

 

One night, she witnessed a couple of men who were harassing a woman as she was walking home at night.

 

A _blonde_ woman with _glasses_.

 

Lena super sped and leapt down from a building. All of the men turned away from the woman and looked at her. There were 4 guys.

 

Lena began attacking the men and kicking all of them and hitting them. She beat all of them up and killed them. All of their bodies were bruised, broken, and lying on the floor bloody and dead.

 

Lena then looked at the blonde woman. She softened her eyes and facial expression. Lena had looked aggressive before. She was gritting and biting down on her teeth at the men.

 

The woman didn’t know if she should _thank_ her or be _afraid_ of her. Lena told her she didn’t have to be scared. Although, the woman had just witnessed a super strong woman kill a bunch of guys in front of her. Those guys deserved it, though. They shouldn’t have been harassing a female.

 

Lena offered to walk the woman home and then told her she should carry a pocketknife or pepper spray walking around at night in the neighborhood because it was a bad one. Lena knows because she often fed in that neighborhood. She even had to kill a few men who were harassing her as well.

 

The woman let Lena walk her home. They were quiet the rest of the walk home. The woman was still shaken up, but Lena kept telling her she didn’t have to be afraid.

 

When Lena got to the woman’s house, the woman introduced herself as Kara. Kara then went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water to calm down. She then asked Lena if she wanted anything. Lena introduced herself and said she was fine and that she didn’t want anything.

 

Lena saw _innocence_ in those blue eyes. Those blue eyes and blonde hair remind Lena of a lover she once had long ago. Her lover had died. Lena saw innocence that she once had in her youth as a vampire and from her time as a human. Before the world _hardened_ her.

 

Lena thought back to her innocence and how she misses it.

 

On the outside, she may appear tough, but on the inside, she is _broken_ and _lonely_.

 

Lena sees Kara as a potential “mate” for her. Lena considers turning Kara. Lena will ask her for permission once she spends more time with her and eventually tells Kara she’s a vampire.

 

_Time has passed and Kara has made Lena feel “alive” again._


End file.
